


The Ladybug, the Researcher, and the Cheese Kwami's Short Poems

by MissSaikou (orphan_account)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 17:28:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21040001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MissSaikou
Summary: These are all poems I made for Alya, Ladybug, and Plagg.





	The Ladybug, the Researcher, and the Cheese Kwami's Short Poems

Alya's short poem:  
The girl in red and black  
Will I be able to see her identity?  
Or will my vision be black  
From the unexpected identity?  
I'm not sure who she is  
But I can find out she's from my school  
She could be the one and only  
Marinette Dupain-Cheng!

Ladybug's short poem:  
A dark, light, or rainy day?  
Nothing takes my focus away  
When I beat the dismay  
Everyone loves this day  
But they do not know the truth  
If I do reveal it, my powers will be gone  
And there will be no more Ladybug.

Plagg's short poem:  
Lovely, lovely cheese!  
Take a bite, take a piece!  
Camembert cheese is best option  
But I crave lots of cheese!  
Eat the runny, savoury cheese  
It gets ruined when you squeeze  
So just take a bite, eat, and love your cheese.


End file.
